


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Series: A nosy Pidgeon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: “Are—Are you being snarky with me?” He rose slowly. Shiro shook his head, but Lance’s eyes lit up and he was grinning. “No you totally are! Oh my god Shiro!” He walked over to Shiro and began to hug him tightly. Shiro looked down awkwardly. “I mean I take full offence to what you said. You should know I’m petty, but likeholy shit Takashi Shirogane can be snarky.”





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

You know she thought of herself as an okay person if she’ll be frank. She probably wasn’t the social butterfly of the bunch, but she was still pretty decent. When Allura called to her to hang out, she wasn’t an awkward mess. Or well, Allura seemed prepared to the awkward mess of a person Pidge was.

“So you spoke of this thing you call ‘peanut butter’, what exactly is it, may I ask?” She batted her lashes and smiled brightly in hopes to bring out a response.

“Well uh, I could probably show you, I was trying to work on an alternative myself, but had to ask help from Hunk. Apparently peanuts aren’t actually nuts.” She rambled on. Allura was lost. “You have no idea what a peanut is do you.” Allura shook her head.

Lance kicked his legs back and forth on the chair as Shiro looked around. He sighed into the back of his hand. Now you might be wondering how they found themselves here.

“…is this salt or sugar…”

To be brief, Shiro wanted to prove to Lance he could cook. So far Lance wasn’t even convinced. It had been an offhanded comment by Keith, meant to be playful and it ended up picking a sore spot with Shiro, even if no one else was the wiser.

Lance knew though. Oh Lance knew, because Shiro sulked. Yup. Shiro was the sulking type. It was pretty cute. He’d just sit there and let Shiro talk a bit. He never really talked much to begin with, always reserved and scared of oversharing, but Lance was all ears. He’d listen to his little sister, he’d listened to Hunk, Shiro was nothing new. Though apparently talking out his emotions and doing so freely was something very new to Shiro.

He could kind of see why though. He was their quote unquote leader and didn’t want to show he actually wasn’t doing so great. Heck even Lance reinforced it sometimes. He got scared—may Keith never hear this—and he needed someone who had their collective shit together to look up to. If he didn’t keep up that illusion, Shiro’d probably think the team would collapse and Voltron would be no more.

“Sheerios, you really don’t need to prove you can cook. It’s okay. We can just go back to bed please.” Sleeping was also new. Apparently Shiro wasn’t the type to sleep. That was okay. Lance took it slowly. Sleep little by little. If nights were restless he’d stay up and talk. Other times he’d spare with Shiro, be a snide little shit and let Shiro work it out of his system. He wasn’t the best fighter, but he knew how to rile Shiro up to get all that pent up energy out.

“…is it two cups or three…?” Lance groaned and slammed his head against the table. Shiro was not listening. How the tables have turned.

After a few minutes there was the sound of a timer going off, Lance could feel something hot in close proximity to him. He lifted his head up and saw Shiro, his white tuff pulled back and out of his face. Cute. He raised his head and came face to face with an Eldritch monstrosity.

“Well?” Shiro obviously wanted an answer.

“Can I be frank?” It took Shiro a few seconds to contemplate before nodding his head. “It looks awful.” The pout was immediate. He tentatively picked one up. It was crisp. Charcoal burnt. Oh he had a feeling how this would taste. One bite said it all. Shiro sighed and dumped the rest for compost.

“I guess this was a waste of time then.” He clicked his lips, sounding rather disappointed with himself.

“What? No—No, No, no. Any time spent with my _wonderful fantastic charming and talented boyfriend_ is **_never_** a waste of time. If anyone is wasting time it’s that food that couldn’t turn out amazing, they wasted your time.” Shiro gave a small chuckle. “And honestly, I’d take that over the food goo. At least it has taste.” Lance rose from his chair and walked over to Shiro. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Shiro leaned down into the kiss. It was short and sweet, because neither of them tasted sweet, but Lance was right. Better than food goo.

Shiro pulled away and walked to the opening of the door, looked right, looked left and then came back to Lance looking at him incredulously.

“Are you really that paranoid over Pidge?” There was a small rise in his voice, as if he found the idea of Shiro being terrified of Pidge hysterical.

“Have you considered she has more information on us then then anyone else on the ship.” Lance propped himself up on the table. “Excluding the mice.”

“Yes and bless her gremlin heart.” Lance snickered. “Look I trust Pidge. Like I really really trust Pidge. About as much as I trust Hunk or you trust Keith.” Shiro rolled his eyes but left the food for thought.

“Considering how little you trust Keith, I find that admirable.” Lance’s mouth hung a little wide.

“Are—Are you being snarky with me?” He rose slowly. Shiro shook his head, but Lance’s eyes lit up and he was grinning. “No you totally are! Oh my god Shiro!” He walked over to Shiro and began to hug him tightly. Shiro looked down awkwardly. “I mean I take full offence to what you said. You should know I’m petty, but like _holy shit Takashi Shirogane can be snarky._ ”

“And you just admitted you were petty.” Lance pulled away, feigning innocence.

“I’m sorry what did you just say? I heard you say I was sexy?” Shiro groaned as Lance leaned in with a snicker. Shiro rested his head atop of Lance’s and now he remembered why he loved it when Lance nuzzled into him. His hair was really soft and was fun to lie on. “All we’re missing is a giant coat and we could pass for two cats in a trench coat.” Lance muttered beneath his breath. Shiro gave a small laugh.

“I don’t think you’re strong enough yet to hold me on your shoulders.” Lance pouted, but continued to lean into Shiro. “We should head back to bed.”

“Finally!” Lance exclaimed happily, as if he had waited for nothing else. “Shotgun big spoon NO TAKE BACKS.” Shiro rolled his eyes, but allowed Lance to drag him back to his room. If he was being honest he liked being the little spoon. If was just nice to know someone was covering him.

When they rounded the corner, they came face to face with what exactly Shiro had been trying to snuff out earlier. He looked down to Lance with a glare, while Lance only looked anxiously to the people in front of him.

All Allura had really wanted was to know what peanut butter tasted like. More specifically peanut butter cookies. Being halted by Pidge as they heard hush whispers that should not of been privy to their ears was a rather striking turn of events.

“Hey Pidge…” Lance’s voice sounded rather strained. Pidge’s hand made contact with her face.

“Hi. Lance.”

“Where was this ‘trusting Pidge as much as I trust Keith’?” Shiro muttered to Lance under his breath, but the others obviously caught it. Shiro could see Allura’s eyes sparkling. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about that.

Lance sent Shiro a glare. He was not helping.

“We kind of just wanted to get some peanut butter cookies so.” Pidge scooted out of the way. Allura did not follow. Pidge made her way back, grabbed onto Allura’s hand and attempted to pull her along. She wasn’t budging.

“Uh, is everything alright Princess?” Shiro carefully glanced to Allura, taking a step forwards to get a better look. Lance turned his head back to Pidge.

“I think you broke the Princess.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Oh my! I’m very sorry for my behaviour, pardon. May I ask how long have you two been together?” She looked between the two. She was planning something.

Shiro and Lance looked to one another. “About the closest approximation to a month.” Shiro replied.

“When we had the jigsaw incident in the Castle.” Pidge piped up. Allura nodded her head. Her grin was wide. Oh there was a bad feeling about this.

“Yes, I think that will do. I’ll have to get Coran to help with the affair, but it could be possible. Oh father I never thought to be able to do this myself.” Allura muttered to herself.

“Hey Allura—” “Princess—” “Wow Hey—” the other three spoke in unison, regaining the attention of the Altean Princess. She looked to them curiously, wondered exactly what the matter was.

“We kind of uh—We’d like to be able—We want to—” Lance was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth.

“We’d like to be able to tell everyone ourselves when we’re ready.” Shiro was able to formulate. Allura’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in understanding before looking a little bashful.

“Pardon the haste. There’s an Altean tradition of felicitating successful courtship. For Paladins of Voltron it is an even greater honour. I understand your unease so soon, considering the rest of the Paladins do not yet know.” There was a sort of sigh that escaped the lips of the two. “When you’re ready, we’ll celebrate.” There was an undertone of excitement in her voice.

“Thank you, princess.” Allura nodded to Shiro.

Lance leaned in, a sort of mischievous gleam in his eyes. Oh Pidge had a bad feeling about this. She wanted in on it.

“So a ‘party’?” Allura looked to him curiously, but cautiously nodded her head.

“A fairly small one. The couple dance and their courtship is celebrated.” Shiro still couldn’t help, but attempt to hide his blush every time the princess said courtship.

“Welllllll—while we build up the courage to tell the others—”

“Or everyone accidentally finds out on their own.” Piped in Pidge. Lance sent her a tiny glare.

“Like I was saying, until we build up the courage to tell the others, you’ll need someone to help planning.” He nudged her side with the clear emphasis of ‘I want to help plan this party and there’s no getting out of it’.

“Oh, none at all!” Both Pidge and Shiro sighed. Allura wasn’t going to win this one. She might of won against Lance’s thinly veiled flirting in the past, but Lance and party was not a battle she would win.

“He’s going to help you whether you want to or not.” Shiro spoke like he knew the road Allura was cursed with heading down.

“Just accept your fate Allura. He’s gonna help you and you’re stuck with him.” Allura looked to Pidge, obviously giving her a look of annoyance saying ‘not helping’. Lance batted his eyes in an attempt to be perceived as cute. She sighed.

“Very well.” She complied, with reluctance. Lance jumped in excitement. In his excitement he kissed Shiro on the cheek and grabbed onto Allura’s hand, chatting loudly about what exactly they could do.

“Your marriage sure is gonna be fun.” Pidge grinned slyly.

“Hopefully.” Shiro smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy!!!! this series is 3 parts as of now and i already know what i want to call the final fic and it's gonna be great k trust me <3
> 
> my tumblr is saltwaterdragon


End file.
